Diario de Sueños
by Sin Rostro
Summary: Un pequeño relato referente a las experiencias de Madotsuki -protagonista del homónimo juego creado por Kikiyama- y de las aparentes razones que la encaminaran a su trágico desenlace.


**Diario de Sueños**

La soledad, ese sentimiento tan frío y cruel, tan doloroso. Durante incontables noches ha estado mancillando mi alma, provocando que las lágrimas, aprisionadas injustamente, no pudieran escapar de mis pupilas para desahogarme. Solo puedo oír los ecos del abandono de la que soy víctima entre estas cuatro paredes sin vida. Nunca puedo saber con certeza si estoy despierta o si deambulo en medio de un sueño estroboscópico. Estoy completamente aislada, ya no recuerdo el motivo. Lo único que sé con total seguridad es que la desesperación sistemáticamente se está apoderando de mi fuero interno, de mi mente y de mi espíritu.

Es que he recorrido bosques tenebrosos donde había cadáveres dispersos por doquier, lóbregos pasillos de una entelequia aterradora, parajes desolados que no llevan a ninguna parte, tierras que son el hábitat de criaturas estrambóticas y desconcertantes. Sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos, podía percibir su presencia: efigies deleznables, siluetas y sombras deformes errando por la oscuridad, caminando a mi lado como si fueran el recuerdo vivo de una pesadilla infernal. Algunos emitían sonidos, balbuceaban melodías irregulares, muchas veces he tenido que huir de ellos, eludirlos y hasta hacerles frente. ¿Serán, acaso, el resultado de un delirio febril? ¿Dónde me encuentro ahora? ¿Qué es lo que estoy buscando? La inquietud es insoportable, mi corazón se acelera. No puedo resistirlo más, el esfuerzo es descomunal.

Aquel mundo onírico parece estar compuesto por múltiples sitios surrealistas, donde convive una cuantiosa cantidad de personajes y estructuras intrigantes, de diferentes formas y tamaños. Hubo momentos, demasiado extraños, en que encontraba algunos objetos mágicos que tenían la facultad de cambiar mi apariencia o me otorgaban habilidades supra humanas. De esa manera, una vez he experimentado una mutación: mi cabeza fue reemplazada por una enorme mano en cuya palma había un ojo. Podía minimizar mi tamaño y multiplicarme hasta siete veces o incluso hacer que lloviera con tan solo abrir un paraguas. Quizá estoy enloqueciendo, quizá todo eso sea producto de algún desequilibrio mental. Lo ignoro… tengo miedo de haber perdido la cordura y no haberme dado cuenta. Daría lo que sea por saber qué me está sucediendo y por qué me encuentro en esta situación tan enigmática. Es un misterio que desde hace tiempo estoy intentando resolver. Y no he podido hasta ahora. No he tenido tanta suerte. Eso me decepciona, me hace sentir afligida. Me desanima.

Sobre el escritorio de mi habitación descansa un diario en el que he estado registrando cada tramo de esta epopeya, que para mi desgracia parece ser eterna. Una idea, trato de serenarme y me siento frente a la pequeña mesada, luego de convencerme de que será necesario escribir una vez más. Esta será la última entrada. Ignoro si existirá alguien que me rescate de este castigo, que me guíe hasta una meta, una que deje de ser una mera ilusión. La noche es infinita, a tal punto que la luna ha acaparado el firmamento azabache, resistiéndose a alejarse para dar paso a la luz del sol. El amanecer ha desaparecido y al parecer ya no volverá. Me recuesto sobre la superficie del escritorio, antes de empezar. Apoyo la pluma en el papel, que dócilmente conserva cada figura que la tinta plasma sobre ella. No quiero dormir, no de nuevo. Hace mucho que he perdido la noción del tiempo. No sé qué día es, ni tampoco qué hora. Tengo frío y estoy cansada. Este es un mundo terrible, distópico, insondable… solitario. Pareciera que han transcurrido años desde que todo inició, pero ya ni siquiera tengo por entendido hace cuánto fue. Al principio recibí aquello con estoicismo por estar convencida de que sería breve, pero me equivoqué. Sigo aquí, dando vueltas dentro de este vasto laberinto de horrores, que me hace sentir vacía e insegura. En el decurso de mi viaje he abierto muchas puertas, señales arquitectónicas de una travesía interminable de la cual pude salir intermitentemente. Pero eso siempre fue en vano, cada que me recostaba sobre mi lecho, todo empezaba de nuevo.

Es curioso que esté redactando esto, creo que nadie lo leerá jamás. Sin embargo, me sirve de algo, estoy descargándome, esta es mi última confesión, el último vestigio de lo que es mi sufrimiento. Un testamento escrito con esperanza, incertidumbre y resignación, que de seguro se perderá en la nada. He estado meditando durante mucho tiempo, estoy convencida de que quizá haya una salida, un desenlace, una solución. De solo pensarlo, me siento muy nerviosa, pero si da resultado, no podría sentirme más feliz. Creo ser un ave que necesita escapar, levantar vuelo. Tengo fe de que este plan funcionará, y si no es así, cualquier alternativa podría ser mejor a esto. Cualquier posibilidad es un triunfo, un final apoteósico. Volteo la mirada, afuera la brisa está soplando fuerte, como si desde un sitio remoto algo o alguien está avisándome que ya es hora. Escribo las últimas palabras, dejo que la pluma repose a un costado y cierro el diario.

Siento mucha tristeza, aunque innecesaria, porque ya no volveré a utilizarlo nunca más. Suspiro, y me pongo de pie. No vale la pena seguir procrastinando lo inevitable.

Atravieso la pequeña sala y abro la puerta corrediza que da al balcón. Estoy a punto de abandonar este nefasto refugio. El viento acaricia mi rostro y mis trenzas parecen flamear ante aquella fuerza tan natural.

Me abrazo a mí misma, mientras observo desde el umbral que los peldaños están tal cual los dispuse con anterioridad, uniendo el suelo del balcón con el borde del barandal.

El miedo y el pavor hacen mella en mi semblante y en mi pecho, mis hombros permanecen trémulos. Subo cada peldaño con paciencia y detenimiento. Mi ropa se sacude contra los ribetes del aire que domina el abismo. Contemplo la inmensidad que recibirá mi martirizado cuerpo y considero recular, pero no, es ahora o nunca.

Levanto los brazos, como desplegando mis alas. Todo terminará, trato de convencerme. Ninguna agonía es eterna. Ninguna pesadilla durará para siempre. Ningún ángel dejará desamparada a una niña como yo. Ninguna noche se extenderá hasta el fin de todo como lo conocemos. Nadie llorará por mí… nadie sabrá que alguna vez existí.

Me impulso hacia adelante y caigo.

Todo se va desvaneciendo. Todo a mi alrededor desaparece. Abro los ojos y contemplo mi destino. Ahora he ganado mi libertad. O tal vez no. Ya no me importa, solo quiero descansar.


End file.
